¿Quién es Quién?
by Kirey Cross
Summary: Natsu conoce a las gemelas Heartfilia en diferentes momentos y queda prendido de ellas al instante. Quiere darles su amistad, pero algo mas llegara a él. -¿Ella o yo?-Grito la rubia/-Ella-Dijo el/-¡Somos idénticas!-se escucho un sollozo/-No, son completamente diferentes./ Denle una oportunidad,pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

*Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima

 **Capítulo 1**

Mientras el sol se ocultaba, el caminaba rápidamente por la ciudad, no quería llegar tarde a casa de sus amigos, esa noche harían una gran pijamada para ver películas y convivir un rato antes de que el ciclo escolar iniciara, esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para ponerse al corriente de lo que hicieron sus amigos en las vacaciones.

Él no había salido de la ciudad como los demás, porque había sido castigado; el haber reprobado más de tres materias y tener una que otra pelea lo habían metido en problemas con sus padres, ellos sentenciaron que si otra cosa así pasaba lo mandarían al ejército para que aprendiera de responsabilidad, y claro estaba que él no quería eso. Por ello, hace una semana había decidido que se comportaría, que entregaría todas sus tareas y que no se metería en problemas, a menos que fuera necesario; como defender a sus amigos.

Aún faltaba para llegar a casa de Gray, los pies le dolían demasiado, no tenía dinero para un camión porque se había gastado todo lo que su padre le dio en golosinas, suspiro cansado cuando estaba atravesando el parque, ya no pudo más y se sentó un rato a descansar.

Se sentía sudado y jadeaba por todo lo que había caminado ya, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse un grito lo hizo detenerse.

-¡Detengan a mi perro, por favor!-

Se escuchó a lo lejos, el chico giro pero no vio nada, las demás personas del parque igual lo hicieron pero tampoco observaron nada.

Natsu movió la cabeza y siguió caminando ya con más energía, rodeo la gran estancia del parque con la cabeza agachada, escucho unos ladridos, alzo la cabeza y vio como un cachorrito iba corriendo en dirección a él.

El pequeño animal comenzó a ladrarle con fiereza, al chico le pareció adorable.

Natsu lo acaricio un poco.

-Hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Después se sintió estúpido ¿Cómo podría el perro contestarle?

El perrito gimió.

-Oh, qué bonito estas.- Siguió Natsu hablándole.

-¡Plue! ¡Plue!- Se escuchó una voz femenina, la misma que había escuchado hace un rato.

Natsu observo la dirección de donde venía la voz, después al perrito, de nuevo a la voz.

Cargo al can y se adentró en los árboles, se seguía escuchando el grito femenino con más fuerza con cada paso que daba.

Al caminar un poco más, Natsu al fin pudo ver de quien provenía la voz; estaba de espaldas y tenía ambas manos alzadas mientras seguía gritando: Plue.

-Hola ¿El perro es tuyo?- Pregunto el mientras estiraba al cachorro blanco a ella.

La chica volteo; era rubia y muy hermosa, Natsu observo sus ojos cafés llenos de preocupación con detenimiento.

-Sí, si.- Dijo agarrando al cachorro mientras lo abrazaba. –Ha salido corriendo de casa.

-Debes de tener más cuidado entonces. –Dijo Natsu encogiéndose de hombros mientras observaba su peinado; recogido de un lado atado con un lazo rojo.

-Sí, lo se.- La rubia sonrió con vergüenza. –Gracias por encontrarlo y traerlo hasta mí.

-No te preocupes, está bien. –Natsu sonrió. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

Eso tomo a la chica por sorpresa.

-Mi nombre es Lucy.- Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. -¿Y cómo te llamas tú?

-Yo soy Natsu, mucho gusto Lucy.- Sonrió abiertamente el chico, esa muchacha en verdad era muy bonita.

La chica se sonrojo al oír su nombre en los labios del chico.

-Ya debo irme. –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

–Espera. –Hablo Natsu, ella volteo. –Sé que sonara raro, pero… quisiera volver a verte.

Lucy se quedó sin palabras, el primer chico que conocía en la ciudad de verdad que era atrevido pero también muy lindo.

-Yo también.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de escabullirse entre los árboles, él no la siguió.

En cambio, se quedó ahí parado como un tonto.

Su celular sonó y el contesto.

-¿Vendrás o no?

-Sí, ya estoy en camino.- Le dijo a su amigo Gray.

-Apresúrate, Erza trajo muchas películas y tenemos que verlas todas.

-Ok.

Colgó.

Cuando Natsu llego a la casa Fullbuster todos sus amigos ya estaban ahí; Gray, Erza,Gajeel y Jellal. En cuanto puso un pie todos corrieron a saludarlo, ellos eran uno de los grupos más conocidos de toda la escuela por diferentes razones; Erza y Jellal eran de los más inteligentes; Gray era un imán de chicas; y por supuesto que Natsu y Gajeel eran los reyes de las peleas.

Hablaron sin parar, Erza conto su viaje a las aguas termales con suma emoción emitiendo detalles pervertidos, a veces se preguntaba porque no tenía amigas chicas, después veía a sus amigos y entendía que era porque ella era muy ruda y una chica normal jamás aguantaría su forma de ser.

Jellal relato sus visitas a museos de otras ciudades, hablo sobre las pinturas que vio y le inspiraron; las estatuas más bellas que vio y lo mucho que comió en los mejores restaurantes, de vez en cuando se llevaba burla de los chicos, pero no de Erza, ella siempre era comprensiva y atenta, por eso le encantaba estar en ese grupo.

Gray y Gajeel habían ido juntos a la playa, y habían conocido a muchas chicas, se habían divertido de lo lindo en los hoteles y en los bares, Erza les dijo que eso era estúpido y Jellal estuvo de acuerdo.

El único que no dijo nada fue Natsu; él se la había pasado jugando video juegos en casa.

-Vamos, algo interesante debe haberte pasado. –Cometo Jellal.

-Bueno.- Dudoso hablo. –Al venir aquí conocí a una niña.

Todos estallaron en risas.

-¿Niña? Si tiene 12 años puedes decirle niña, aunque no creo que ese sea el caso. –Dijo Gray divertido.

Natsu resoplo.

-Ya déjenlo en paz-. Hablo Erza. –Cuéntanos.

-Bueno era una "chica". –Hablo.

Y así comenzó a contarles lo sucedido en el parque, les dijo que era rubia y que tenía un perrito, Erza estaba emocionada por lo extraño y romántico que había sido, los chicos lo vitorearon por lo valiente que había sido al pedirle su nombre.

Natsu estaba aturdido por toda la atención, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban viendo películas y eran más de las 11 de la noche.

-Iré a comprar más dulces. –Aviso.

Ellos respondieron un ¡Aye! Desde los sillones.

Natsu salió de la casa y se dirigió a la tienda de conveniencia que estaba cerca de la casa de Gray, se sintió extraño cuando recordó a la chica que había conocido hace unas horas, y después se sintió más extraño porque sabía que era improbable verla otra vez.

 _Eso de enamorarte en la calle apesta._

Dijo en su mente.

Entro a la tienda, se dirigió a la sección de refrescos y ahí parada frente al gran refrigerador estaba la rubia con las manos en sus caderas.

-De nuevo tú- Hablo fascinado.

La chica volteo a verlo extrañada.

-¿Dijiste algo?-. Pregunto a la defensiva.

El chico se quedó congelado ante su pregunta, la observo con detenimiento, era la misma chica del parque, mismo cabello, mismos ojos, mismo peinado solo que con un lazo azul, su ropa también era diferente. No podía creer que la había encontrado de nuevo.

-Es genial verte.- Dijo el otra vez acercándose un poco.

La rubia ladeo la cabeza, y ese movimiento cautivo a Natsu.

-Creo que estas confundido, chico.- Dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba al pelirrosa frente a ella de arriba hacia abajo.

-En la tarde.- Balbuceo. –El parque.

Algo hizo click en la cabeza de la chica y al parecer había comprendido todo.

-¿En dónde estudias?- Pregunto la chica sonriendo de lado.

Natsu no hablo, se sentía extraño por como ella se comportaba, de seguro que en estos momentos parecía un pervertido acosador.

-Vamos, habla.- Exigió ella.

-Fai…

-Fairy Tail, wow.- Exclamo ella mostrando sus colmillos. –Ahí iré yo el lunes, será divertido.

-No entiendo.

-Soy Ashley, un gusto conocerte, chico.- Dijo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

-Yo…

-Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela.- Ella hizo el signo de la paz antes de tomar un refresco del refrigerador.

.

.

.

 _Bueno, como ya notaron o leyeron lol_

 _Es algo nuevo que estoy escribiendo, espero les agrade._

 _Veré si emparejo esta con la otra historia y ya publico el mismo día los capítulos._

 _Me gustaría que dijeran lo que piensan._

 _Kirey se va_

 _Bye, bye._


	2. Chapter 2

*Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima

(…) significan cambio de escena.

 **Capítulo 2**

Ella odiaba los lunes en la mañana más que todas las cosas, odiaba cuando un rayo de sol se colaba en su habitación, cuando la alarma sonaba, cuando empezaba a escuchar voces afuera de su alcoba, cuando tenía que correr para ganar el baño, en fin, ella odiaba todo eso, pero más en este momento odiaba este lunes en especial, claro estaba que todas las vacaciones se había levantado después de mediodía, pero justo hoy tuvo que hacerlo antes de las siete, y con antes de las siete nos referimos 6:50 am, apenas y le dio tiempo de bañarse, sus padres la sacaron de casa cuando ni siquiera se había peinado, ni siquiera desayuno ¡Ni siquiera se maquillo! Por eso estaba más que molesta.

Y de igual forma por eso se había negado a salir de la oficina de la secretaria de la preparatoria, ella había entrado ahí junto con su hermana, para inscribirse e iniciar clases ese mismo día, esa mujer les había ofrecido un tour por la escuela antes de que todos llegaran, pero ella se había negado.

Aprovecho que no había nadie y saco un cepillo de su mochila junto con su maquillaje, se miró al espejo y peino delicadamente su cabello rubio, saco un lazo color verde y amarro la mitad de su cabello en una coleta a un costado.

Después se maquillo un poco, cuando termino se veía totalmente diferente; el delineador, el rímel, el rubor y el labial rojo la hacían ver más madura y más guapa.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y por ella entro una mujer albina.

-Parece que a tu hermana le encanto la escuela.- Dijo en un tono dulce.

La rubia se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

-¿Dónde está ahora?- Pregunto curiosa de que la secretaria hubiera regresado sola.

-Lucy dijo que venía en un momento.

La rubia trago duro ante lo dicho por la mujer.

-Eh…-No sabía cómo hablar para que la mujer entendiera. –Yo soy Lucy, mi hermana es Ashley.- Dijo nerviosamente. –Es normal que te confundas.

La albina rio ante lo dicho por la rubia.

-Oh, disculpa, como ambas se llaman así…

-Si.- Interrumpió. –Pero a mí solo es a la que llaman de esa forma.

La secretaria no supo que decir ante la interrupción de la chica rubia, se quedaron un buen rato en silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

-¡La escuela es genial!-Dijo una chica rubia. –Lucy, la cancha de futbol es grandísima.

Lucy al observar a su hermana siempre se veía así misma con pesar.

-Qué bueno que te guste, Ashley.-Sonrió. –Quizá en un rato tú me muestres la escuela a mí.

-Por supuesto, sé que venir aquí fue una gran idea, hermana.-Ashley sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

…

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, entremos. –Hablo Erza mirando la entrada de la preparatoria, este era su segundo año siendo un hada.

-Bien.- Secundo Jellal.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar pero Erza los detuvo abruptamente.

-Alto ahí. –Hablo. –Tomémonos de las manos.

Los chicos se pusieron pálidos ante las palabras de su amiga pelirroja, pero era más que claro que no iban a contradecirla, además, a ella le gustaba que fueran unidos.

De mala gana Gajeel tomo la muñeca de Gray, éste a su vez tomo la muñeca de Natsu, Natsu tomo la muñeca de Jellal, y el peliazul si tomo la mano de su amiga.

Entraron a Fairy Tail y al instante las miradas se posaron en ellos, de verdad que eran populares y muy conocidos, al ir caminando los demás chicos les hacían espacio, sobre todo para poder verlos después de las vacaciones, se decía que los chicos estaban más altos y estaban más guapos, sobre todo Gray; también que Erza se había retocado el tinte rojo, pero eso solo era una vil mentira, la Scarlet era pelirroja natural.

Llegaron al tablero principal y al instante todos los que estaban ahí se fueron.

-Bien, veamos en que salón quedamos.- Dijo Jellal.

Erza dio un paso al frente y leyó la primera lista: Nada, ninguno estaba ahí.

Gray fue quien leyó la segunda lista pero tampoco había nadie, lo único que llamo su atención fue que Juvia, la chica que no se dejaba seducir por él estaba en ese salón.

Natsu se estaba impacientando.

-Yo leeré la siguiente.- Dijo.

El Dragneel comenzó.

-Aquí estoy yo.- Dijo sorprendido, sus amigos también comenzaron a leer.

-Fernandes.- Dijo Jellal sonriendo.

-Fullbuster.- Dijo Gray mordiendo su labio.

-¡Eso!- Fue lo único que dijo Gajeel cuando vio su nombre en la lista.

-Y ahí estoy yo.- Dijo Erza sonriendo.

Ahora si estaban todos en el mismo salón y eso los emocionaba demasiado, no habrían podido soportar de nuevo estar en diferentes grupos como el año pasado.

-Entonces es la clase 2-C.

-Así es, Gray.- Dijo Jellal mientras sonreía al ver a Erza feliz.

…

Las dos rubias caminaban por un pasillo solitario, Lucy caminaba con lentitud y de una manera muy elegante cargando un cuaderno entre sus manos, Ashley por otro lado arrastraba los pies, ella si traía mochila pero la venía arrastrando por el pasillo.

-Ya me dio sueño, Lucy.- Se quejó.

-Eso fue porque te levantaste a las 5 de la mañana.- Contesto su hermana sacando la lengua. –Ahora lo estas sintiendo.

-Vámonos a casa.- Sugirió. –Anda, Luuucyyyyyy.

-No puedo creer que digas eso, si tú fuiste la más emocionada por entrar a la escuela.

Ashley sonrió de lado a causa de lo que sabía, no le había dicho nada a su hermana porque creía divertido ver de nuevo las reacciones que tendría aquel chico que se encontró el fin de semana.

-Bueno…

Lucy rio ante lo infantil que podría llegar a ser su hermana.

-Mi salón es el 2-B.- Dijo Lucy. –El tuyo 2-C ¿Entendido?

-Si.- Dijo Ashley con tono frio.

Al doblar en la esquina del pasillo se quedaron estáticas al ver cómo había tantos estudiantes, inconscientemente Ashley tomo la mano de Lucy, ésta observo el agarre y dudo en si soltarla o no.

-Todo va estar bien.- Dijo Lucy mientras tomaba aire.

-¿Estas segura? En la otra escuela no había tanta gente, además me invadirán de preguntas por ser gemelas…

-Yo también odio eso.

-¿Ah?

-No. Nada.- Lucy meneo la cabeza, soltó a su hermana y la tomo de los hombros, ver a Ashley era como verse en un espejo; misma estatura, mismos ojos, hasta mismo peinado. –Tu tranquila, recuerda que yo puedo hacerme cargo.

-Bien.- Ashley sonrió al sentir el apoyo de su gemela. –Te veré en el descanso.

-Si.

Lucy suspiro al ver a Ashley irse y sonrió, camino por el pasillo y entro al aula 2-B la cual ya estaba casi llena, casi no había lugares y los únicos que habían estaban hasta la parte trasera, a ella no le gustaba estar tan atrás pero tuvo que sentarse ahí, a su lado una chica de cabello azul estaba a su derecha, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que con lo mas mínimo podía explotar, pero Lucy quería hacer amigos, ella siempre en su antigua escuela solo se juntaba con Ashley, ahora quería que fuera diferente, de igual forma era bueno que Ashley descargara toda su energía con otras personas.

-Hola, soy Lucy.- Le hablo a la chica a su lado.

La muchacha se giró a verla con mala cara.

-Juvia.- Fue todo lo que dijo y se volteo.

Lucy quedo en blanco.

" _Esto será difícil"_

Pensó.

…

-Ya siéntense.- Dijo Erza rodando los ojos.

Pero como siempre, no fue escuchada.

Natsu aventaba aviones de papel de forma casi frenética, Gray furioso amenazaba con golpearlo si no se detenía.

-Salamander, pareces un niño.- Dijo el Redfox mientras estaba casi acostado en su silla.

-El niño eres tu.- Natsu le lanzo un papel. –Cabeza de hierro.

Jellal y Erza rieron por el insulto.

-Y tu…- Dijo Gray. – ¡Cabeza de lava!

-Cállate.- Dijo Natsu.

-¡Cabeza de lava! ¡Cabeza de lava! ¡Cabeza de lava!

-¡Gray!

-¡Cabeza de lava!

Natsu quien nunca aguantaba el juego arremetió contra Gray lanzándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula, Gray se tambaleo un poco y cayó de espaldas riendo.

Lástima que hizo que una chica que iba entrando tropezara.

Erza se levantó rápidamente y ayudo a la chica a pararse.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto.

La rubia se levantó rápidamente y con una sonrisa comenzó a reír.

-Este chico está muy pesado.-Dijo Ashley observando a Gray con ojos entrecerrados.

El Fullbuster se acercó a ella de inmediato apenado por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Discúlpame, no te vi.- Dijo Gray, aunque después recordó algo. –Aunque fue culpa de Natsu.

Salamander escucho eso y fue directamente a reclamarle a Gray, pero cuando llego quedo congelado al ver a la chica frente a él.

Ashley estuvo a punto de reír al ver a Natsu, su mirada estaba perdida y eso le causo mucha gracia.

-¿Qué te pasa, Salamander?- Dijo Gajeel.

-¿Salamander? ¿Ese es su nombre?- Pregunto la rubia.

-No, él se llama Natsu.- Dijo Gray.

Ashley se acercó sigilosamente hasta Natsu.

-Yo soy Ashley, es un gusto Salamander.

Natsu no sabía que decir, era la chica de la tienda, había dicho "Ashley" no "Lucy", no entendía nada.

-Oye…

Pero la rubia no lo dejo hablar, inmediatamente se puso atrás de él y lo empujo de la espalda sacándolo del aula.

-Eso…fue extraño.- Dijo Jellal observando la puerta.

…

-Entonces…-Comenzó Natsu. –Gemelas.

Ashley asintió.

Natsu observaba por la ventana a los alumnos del 2-B, especialmente a la rubia sentada en la última fila, era la misma chica que estaba a su lado, era bastante confuso el tenerla cerca y también lejos, eran idénticas, pensaba que su cabeza iba a explotar.

-Ella es Lucy, la conociste en el parque.- Dijo Ashley sonriendo. –A mí me confundiste con ella, pero tranquilo, Salamander; pasa muy a menudo.

-Ella…es la chica del perrito…

La rubia rio.

-Si.

Entonces la chica que le había gustado era la que estaba sentada en el aula, la que le gusto a primera vista y la que lo había impactado con esos hermosos ojos era la que estaba ahí adentro prestando atención a la clase, era ella y no la que tenía a su lado, la que estaba a su derecha era su hermana, su gemela…

-Bueno, supongo que podrás hablar con ella en el descanso.- Dicho eso, Ashley se dirigió al aula en silencio dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

…Entonces si era su gemela y no Lucy ¿Por qué su corazón seguía latiendo igual?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bien, espero les guste este segundo capítulo._

 _AVISO: Actualizare cada semana, en sí, creo que será cada sábado._

 _Bueno dejen un review si les gusto, si quieren compartir algo, o que es lo que piensan._

 _AVISO 2: No dejare esta historia a medias, jamás me perdonaría por ello._

 _Bueno_

 _Kirey se va. Bye. Bye._


	3. Chapter 3

*Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

(…) significan cambio de escena.

Capítulo 3

El timbre del descanso sonó, los estudiantes rápidamente salieron del aula en grupo, Lucy se quedó un rato en su lugar y dudo en si salir o no, porque no quería encontrarse con Ashley, ella ahora quería ser independiente.

Pero la verdad, tenía hambre y quería ir a comprar algo a la cafetería, cuando se levantó de su asiento, alguien entro al aula y cerró la puerta, la rubia de inmediato volteo y se quedó estática.

Frente a ella el chico que había visto el fin de semana sonreía, las mejillas de Lucy se sonrojaron al recordar como él le había dicho que quería volver a verla.

-Hola Lucy.

-Natsu…-Salió de los labios de la rubia casi como un susurro.

-Recuerdas mi nombre, eso es lindo.- Dijo el pelirrosa algo tímido.

Claro que lo recordaba ¿Cómo olvidar a alguien como él?

-Si…el fin de…semana…tu…

Natsu rio y Lucy quedo encandilada.

-Sí, lo de tu perro.- Natsu se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo –Como te habrás dado cuenta. –Dijo señalando su uniforme. –Estudiaremos juntos, y eso me agrada. Así que, quisiera presentarme de manera formal contigo.

Lucy solo asintió con la cabeza, se sentía tan alagada.

-Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, mucho gusto.- Entonces Natsu sonrió como el solo sabía hacerlo.

-Yo soy Lucy Hertfilia, el gusto es mío.

Ambos sabían que algo pasaba, era lógico que sentían atracción el uno por el otro, estaba palpable en el aire, a Lucy le gustaba Natsu y a Natsu le gustaba Lucy pero, también sabían que era muy apresurado hablar de ello.

-Bueno ¿Quisieras comer conmigo y mis amigos?

Los ojos de la rubia brillaron, esa idea le encanto, al fin tendría otras personas con quien hablar, no la relacionarían con su hermana.

-Sí, me encantaría.

Salieron del salón y caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, las personas observaban a Lucy y ella se estaba molestando, era lógico que ya se habían dado cuenta de que alguien igual a ella existía.

Al llegar a la cafetería Natsu alzo la vista.

-Mira, haya igual esta Ashley.

Lucy se tensó.

-¿Co-como la conoces?

-Es curioso, pero la conocí el mismo día que a ti, solo que en la noche.

Lucy entrecerró los ojos, estaba confundida.

" _No me dijo nada"_ pensó.

-Ah ¿Y ya hablaste con ella hoy?- Pregunto fingiendo desinterés.

-Claro, ella me dijo que eran hermanas, además está en mi clase junto con todos mis amigos.- Dijo Natsu adelantando el paso.

Lucy no supo porque pero se sintió molesta, enojada, pero no con lo extraña de la situación, sino con Ashley, esa chica siempre lograba involucrarse en todos sus asuntos, sintió envidia porque, ella hubiera querido estar en la clase de Natsu.

Llegaron a la mesa, y ahí se encontraban como de costumbre Gajeel, Gray, Jellal y la pelirroja, además una nueva rubia reía con ellos, Lucy llego y observo seria la escena, parecía que su hermana ya se estaba llevando bien con los amigos de Natsu, los amigos que deberían ser de ella.

-Lucy, ven siéntate a mi lado.- Sonrió Ashley, la otra rubia solo asintió y lo hizo, Natsu también se sentó.

-Así que gemelas, eso es genial.- Dijo Gajeel observando a las dos chicas. –Parecen unas conejitas.- Su tono era serio así que Lucy no rio, en cambio Ashley casi se desgarganta de la risa.

Eso hizo que Erza riera de igual forma.

-Podemos llamarlas así. –Dijo la pelirroja. –Las conejitas.

-Lo siento, pero los apodos no son bien recibidos. –Dijo Lucy al instante, ella odiaba que no la llamaran por su nombre.

El silencio reino, pero Natsu ni lo noto por estar comiendo.

-Lo que pasa es que a mi hermana no le gustan pero a mi si.- Dijo Ashley sonriéndole gentilmente a Gajeel.

-Serás conejita.- Dijo Erza abrazando a Ashley.

-Pero podrías ser de playboy…

-Gray, ese comentario esta fuera de lugar.- Lo reprendió Jellal tan educado como siempre.

-Es la verdad, como sea yo…- No termino de hablar porque a lo lejos observo a una chica peliazul. –Me voy, los veo en clase.

-Bueno.- Comenzó Jellal. –De verdad son idénticas. –Dijo fascinado.

Eso incomodo a Lucy sobremanera, pero si quería caerle bien a esos chicos tenía que entrar en su estúpido juego.

-Sí, no creo que haya gemelas tan perfectas como nosotras. –Dijo sonriendo de forma adorable.

-Y algunos pensarían que es extraño tener una gemela, pero a mi encanta. –Dijo Ashley.

" _A mi no",_ pensó Lucy.

-Y son muy lindas. –Dijo Natsu observando a una chica, claro que no sabía a cuál.

Lucy frunció el ceño molesta, él estaba viendo a su hermana.

-Gracias, Salamander.- Dijo Ashley lanzándole un poco de comida.

-Oh coneja, bien hecho.- La apoyo Gajeel. –Tú seguirás con el apodo.

-Bien, ¿Erza te gustaría dar un paseo por el jardín?

-Claro Jellal… ¿Quieres venir Ashley?

-¡Claro!

Lucy solo observo como su hermana se iba con esas personas, después se giró y observo a Gajeel detenidamente hasta que él le devolvió la mirada, con un simple gesto le indico que se largara, el chico de los piercings solo se quedó con ganas de golpearla mientras se retiraba del lugar sin decir nada.

-Parece que todos se fueron.- Dijo Natsu.

-Sí, es lo que noto.- Lucy sonrió tan adorablemente para el chico pelirrosa que lo dejo encandilado.

.

.

.

.

 _Sé que tarde en actualizar, lo lamento._

 _La universidad me asfixia, así que pues solo pude escribir en estas hermosas vacaciones._


End file.
